


Don't worry, I'll see you again soon.

by psychoticmidds



Category: American Gothic (TV 2016)
Genre: Betaed, Character Death, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Femdom, Graphic Description, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sorry Not Sorry, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie returns not for revenge, but for her family and will get them back by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sophie returns

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own America Gothic, or the characters. 
> 
> My lovely beta angel Tatch is always sitting on my shoulder.
> 
> Feedback is welcome, and appreciated.

Jack picks up the stuffed bear his uncle Garrett gave him five years ago and squeezes it. "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon.” His mother's recorded voice is wearing down from the many times he has played the message. Five years have passed, and still no sign of his mom. Everyone has stopped looking for her, and his Dad even started seeing a new woman; April. She is nice and all, but April isn't his mom, Jack wants his real mom, and his real family back together again.   
  
In a fit of rage, Jack throws the bear across the room, against the wall. Breathing heavily, Jack grabs a pair of scissors off his drawer and walks over to the bear. He picks it up off the ground and, opening the scissors, he places the bear's neck in the opening, just about to cut it open, when he hears a tapping sound on his window. Looking over his shoulder, Jack gasps as he sees his mother outside. He drops both the bear and scissors on the floor and sprints across his room, throwing open his window as soon as he reaches it.   
  
“Mom!” Jack hugs her across the windows threshold. "What took you so long?" He asks, pulling out of the hug and looking into his mother's dark brown eyes. 

“I had to wait until the search was over. I'm sorry Jack, I wish I could have come back sooner.” His mom explains, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm here now, and we're going to be a family again.” She promises.  Jack smiles and nods his head.

"You, me and Dad. Right?” His mom nods in response.

"I'm going to need your help though. Can you do that?” Jack nods and moves out of the way, letting his mom climb in through his window. Once she is inside, she closes the window and places the bag she is carrying on the bed. “Where is your Dad?” Sophie whispers, as she unzips the bag.

"Across the hall, with April.” Jack answers, wrinkling his nose distastefully.

"Okay. I'll handle your Dad and you take care of April. Alright?” Sophie asks, turning around. She’s holding two syringes, and some rope in her hands. Jack nods, taking a syringe from his mom and leads the way out of the room, quietly opening the door to his Dad and April's room, peeking inside to make sure they are still sleeping.

"Come on,” he whispers back to his mom, opening the door further. He crosses the room to April's side of the bed and waits for his mom to take her place on the other side of the bed.

“Do what I do.” Sophie mouths across the bed to Jack before sticking the syringe into Cam’s neck pushing the heroin into his veins. A groggy groan leaves Cam’s lips as the drugs passes through him, but he doesn't wake, thinking it is just another dream. Sophie holds up a hand to Jack after he too, gives April the heroin.

Time seems to slow down as Jack waits for his mom to tell him what to do. Finally, Sophie pulls the blankets off of Cam and April, slowly pulling Cam out of bed and looks across the bed to see that Jack is copying her exact moves. Placing Cam’s arm around her shoulder, he grunts in his sleep as she stands them both up and begins to walk him out of the room and into the living room.

Sophie sets Cam down on the couch, and Jack sets April beside him. “Grab a chair from the kitchen, and tie her to it.”

“Can't we just get rid of her?” Jacks asks his mom and she shakes his head.

"Not yet baby, she's useful for now.” Jack pouts, not understanding why she will be useful, but does as his mom says anyway. Sophie positions the two chair back to back, pulls Cam from the couch and sits him down on the chair. Sophie ties his arms and feet down, then goes around to make sure that Jack has tied April down tightly enough that she can't free herself. "Like this Jack, or she'll get away.” She explains as she tightens the ropes knotting it together.

“What if they yell?” Jack asks, getting ahead of Sophie, but the fact that he thinks about it makes her proud of her son. Sophie pulls out two gags, handing one to Jack.

"Put this in her mouth and tighten it down. If they give us too much trouble, we will give them more drugs.” Jack takes the gag as instructed and does as his mother says. Although, he wouldn't mind getting rid of April, thinking it would be easier for his Dad to come back to them without her around. “Good boy, just like that.” Sophie praises her son, once they are finished.

"I still want to get rid of April.” Jack pouts at his mom honestly.

"We will baby, just not right now.” Sophie assures her son, glad that, despite her not being around, he is still the same. Sophie had been worried that she would have to get both Cam and Jack back, thankfully that was not the case. Cam was going to be difficult, which is the reason for keeping April around. He wouldn't want precious April getting hurt, and she wouldn't, as long as he continued to comply with her.

“When?” Jack demands, impatiently.

"When Dad doesn't love her anymore.” Sophie calmly explains to her son.

“It would be easier for Dad if she was dead.” Jack hisses bluntly, obviously not happy with the idea of keeping April around any longer.

"Tell you what, if my plan doesn't work, we will kill her.” Jack sighs, but nods his head agreeing to give his mom's plan a chance.

“Should we wake them up now?” Jack asks, not sure what to do now. Sophie shakes her head with a yawn.

”Not yet, we all need our rest.” Sophie goes to the couch and sits down, Jack follows her, laying his head on her shoulder, lulled to sleep by his mom playing with his hair.


	2. As you drip through my veins

A slight sting to Cam neck was followed by a very strong warm buzz of relaxation, sweeping through his body, bringing goosebumps to his skin. Forcing his heavy eyes open, he can sort of make out Sophie's face through his blurred vision. Cam tries to move, but the ropes are keeping  him bound tightly to the chair, limiting his movement.

The blurred vision of Sophie is talking. “I'm back baby, we can be a family again.”

“No.” Cam protests, but his voice is muffled by the gag in his mouth. Sophie lays her hand on Cam’s cheek, stroking his stubble with her thumb. Almost the same warm buzzing feeling that Cam felt earlier sweeps through his body once again. He yanks away from Sophie's touch, remembering what April once told him.

Cam’s obsession for heroin, was like his obsession for Sophie. Toxic, destructive and dangerous. And yet, he craves the drugs, as much as he craves Sophie, each of them having a hold on him that he can't deny for long. Sophie's hand touches his chest, dragging across his clothes to his shoulder as she walks around the chair, standing in front of April, and Sophie takes her hand off of Cam.  The absence of Sophie’s hand brings a chill to Cam’s skin.

“Did you think I would let you get away with taking my family away from me?” Sophie's tone darkens as she speaks to April. Cam turns his head, straining his neck in order to see where Jack is and if he's okay. It is when he looks over his left shoulder that Cam sees that Jack is safe, quietly hanging back unbound. Watching his mother intensely, as she addresses April. April's sudden muffled cry of pain gets Cam’s attention back to her quickly, and he struggles against the rope in an attempt to get free.

"Stop, please!” Cam protests despite the gag, the panic and fear bringing him down from the high quickly. Quicker than Sophie expected. She wrinkles her nose in disgust, not wanting to hear _her_ husband plead for another woman's safety. It is her well being that Cam should care for, not miss nurse fangirl. Angrily, Sophie looks to her son.

"Jack, sweetie. Watch April for me dear, while I go have a private talk with your dad.” Sophie says, walking over to her bag. She picks it up, taking out a syringe. "If she gives you too much trouble, give her another dose.” Sophie hands the syringe to her son before walking over to Cam’s chair. She grabs ahold of the back with both of her hands and drags the chair and Cam away from April. Cam shakes his head, continuing to struggle, the scraping sound of the chair hurting his ears as he is pulled away. Watching Jack come out of the shadows and loom over April, a dark glint in his eye that troubles Cam.

Once Sophie has dragged the chair into the middle of Cam and April's bedroom, she lets go, and goes back to the door to close it. Back in the living room, Jack hears the door click close, as he is studying the syringe his mom left him with. It is only enough to get someone high and render them useless, not enough to force an overdose, which for him, is disappointing.

" I hope you don't take this personally,” Jack says, looking for something else to use on April. “It's just, you're not my mom, and I want my mom, and I want her with my dad. Which means, you have to go.” April's eyes fill with tears, straining against the ropes. Jack disappears into the kitchen.

The needle punctures Cam’s skin, the drugs dripping through his veins, settling his thrashing after a few moments. The gag is removed from Cam’s mouth, leaving a dry, cotton taste behind. " Let April go, please Sophie. You don't have to hurt her.” Cam speaks, his voice lazy as he tries to reason with Sophie, hoping she will listen.

"She has turned you against me, like your mom did.” Sophie hisses darkly, as she digs through her bag. She’s out of Cam’s sight, so he can't see what she is doing.

"You did that yourself. You used me, you killed my mom, you would have killed my whole family.” Cam argues back, straining to see what Sophie is doing over at the bed.

“I would never hurt you, or Jack.” Sophie corrects Cam, using a matter of the fact tone with him. “Besides, if it wasn't for your family, my father would be alive.” Cam can hear Sophie's footsteps approaching him from behind, a cloth suddenly covers Cam’s nose and mouth. The drugs mixing with the chloroform quickly pulls Cam into unconsciousness and once he is asleep, Sophie unties him from the chair and moves him to the bed. After positioning Cam, Sophie ties him to the bed, and leaves the room to check on Jack and April. Just as Sophie walks in the room, she sees Jack holding a knife to April's throat. "Jack, no!”

Jack looks over, tilting his head at his mom. " Why?” He asks confused, knowing that without April around, it would be easier for his dad to take his mom back. “She's only making things difficult.”

“Jack-” Sophie begins, only to be silenced when Jack drags the knife across April's throat sharply, cutting it open and squirting her crimson blood all over him. "Damn it, Jack.” Scolding her son, Sophie walks over and pulls the knife out of his hand, “You know how hard it's going to be to clean this up?”

“Don't worry mom, I know just what to do.” Jack assures his mom with a smile. “No one's coming, let it set and in a few days we can use a detergent with active oxygen in it to get it out of my clothes and the carpet, and nobody will be able to detect it later. ” Sophie isn't surprised her son knows these facts, five years ago he had been obsessed with becoming a medical examiner, and it seems that the obsession never quite went away.

"What about your Dad?” Jack shrugs his shoulder at his Mom’s question.

  
“Dad doesn't have to know."

 


	3. Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW   
> Warning triggers for drug use and rape (non-con)

The sun was just beginning to rise by the time Sophie and Jack finished disposing of April's body, and they had returned to the house. “Why don't you go get cleaned up and head to bed.” April tells her son, running her fingers through his dark brown hair. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Jack whines, pouting his lower lip at his mom, with wide sad brown eyes. “Please?”

“Not tonight sweetie, Dad and I need some private time together.” Sophie explains, in a sweet calming tone, her hands now resting on Jack’s shoulders. Jack looks down at the carpet sadly. “I'm not going anywhere, we can spend all day together. All three of us.” Jack lifts his head with a smile.

“Promise?” Jack asks excited, Sophie nods her head.

“I promise.” Jack walks off, going to his room to get some clean clothes and to take a shower. Sophie grabs her bag off the ground and heads to the bedroom, where Cam still lies tied to the bed, breathing heavily, exhausted from struggling against the rope.

"Sophie, you don't have to do this." Cameron's voice quavers, as he tugs against the rope binding his wrists to the bedpost. Sophie turns to him, needle in her hand with a smug smile. 

"Oh, but I do." Sophie tells him matter-of-factly and walks over to the bed with the needle in her hand.   


"No, no, no, please" The needle pierces into Cam's skin, digging into his vein. "Ah!" Warm tears well up in his eyes, followed by a very warm buzz of relaxation, sweeping through his body.    
  
Sophie is suddenly on top of him, undressing Cameron, using his relaxed state to her advantage, untying him to dispose of his clothing. "No," Cam groans his muscles too weak to push Sophie off of him as she ties his wrists to the bedpost once more.   
  
"Sh, everything is going to be fine." Sophie coos dementedly, taking Cameron's cock in her mouth. The warmth forces a gasp out of his mouth, while Sophie's tongue teases at his length as she sucks, bobbing her head with the movement. It makes Cameron's head spin, the more he tries to fight off the pleasure, the faster it takes a hold of him. Cam's body begins to betray him and his hips start to thrust, dancing to Sophie's rhythm, as he pants and moans.    
  
"Sophie-" Cam pleads but his mind is no longer sure whether he is pleading for her to stop, or to keep going. Was it possible to want both? Sophie drags her lips and tongue painfully slowly down Cam's length. His back arches as he moans in despair and pleasure, feeling on the brink of his climax. The warmth of Sophie's mouth suddenly disappears and a cold cock ring traps his erection.    
  
"Not yet, we're just starting to have fun." Sophie taunts Cam, positioning herself over him, guiding Cameron's length inside of her. Sophie unites one of Cameron's hands, placing it on her breast, forcing him to rub her as she rocks her body against Cam's.    
  
Sophie moans in pleasure, her free hand grabbing tightly hold of Cameron's jaw, forcing a kiss upon his lips. Cam doesn't fully realize that he is swept away into her taste until her tongue slips into his mouth. Cameron groans roughly, trying to pull away, to make it stop. Sophie's nails dig into his jaw painfully, forcing her tongue further down his throat.    
  
When Sophie finally releases Cam's jaw, removing her tongue from his mouth, he gags as she moans pleasingly. Her breathing becomes hitched as she reaches her climax, while Cam's erection painfully throbs away. With one last thrust, Sophie's back arches and she gasps, her eyes fluttering. Cameron can only hope that this is the end of it.    
  
Sophie slides off of Cam slowly, forcing another broken moan from his lips. "Sophie, please." Cameron pleads once more, not sure if he can take it any longer. There is no reply from his ex wife as she goes to her bag and pulls out something from inside.    
  
"I'll be right back, don't go anywhere." Sophie teases in a dark tone and slips out of Cameron's sight. Cam strains to see what she is doing, trying to ignore the pulsating of his cock, begging for release. Sophie comes into view, from overhead, quickly blindfolding Cam with one of those masks people wear at night. His wrist is tied back to the bed post and he hears a bottle open.    
  
"Sophie, what-" before Cam can finish, something large and rubber is forced in between his lips and tightens behind his head. Cam's heart begins to race as he starts to panic, and he tugs at the ropes restraining him to the bed.    
  
Sophie takes a hold of his hips, pulling at him, raising him up. Cam shivers feeling something cold come in contact with his body, more to the point to his own entrance.    
  
Realization hits Cam hard and fast and he begins to fight, shaking his head, his pleas muffled by the gag. "Just relax Cam," Sophie coos, just as she pushes something inside Cam. His body immediately tenses at the painful intrusion, a pained groan is muffled by the gag. "Relax, or it's going to hurt even more." Sophie warns, sounding twistedly amused by the thought of hurting Cam even more.   
  


Cameron whimpers, swallowing harshly as he tries to relax, and get used to the thing that is thrusting inside of him. Just as Cam starts to get used to it, another is added and he groans in protest. Sophie ignores this, rocking the objects in and out of his body, then adds another. Every time Cameron started getting used to the last she would do this. Finally, she takes them out the last time and Cameron sighs in relief.   
  
The bed shifts and Cameron feels his legs spread further apart. Even with the gag in his mouth, what stops him from trying to speak is the thrust inside him of something much larger. A yelp of pain gets muffled by the gag, as Sophie takes it out, then thrusts it in him, over and over again. On the final thrust inward she rocks the thing inside of him, no longer allowing Cam the satisfaction of momentary relief.   
  
"Every part of you is mine," Sophie whispers into Cameron's ear, nibbling on his lobe and working down to his neck. Her hand grabs ahold of his cock and begins to rub as she thrusts into him. Cameron can't believe it when his body starts responding, driving him mad, turning Cam into a mewling mess underneath Sophie.  
  
He doesn't even realize when the gag is removed. "Sophie, please." Cameron doesn't recognize his voice so desperate.   
  
"Tell me you love me, and I'll let you cum." Sophie demands, and Cam shakes his head. He can't, he doesn't love Sophie anymore, he loves April.   
  
"No." Sophie suddenly begins to thrust harder into him, bringing back the pain. Even going as far as to claw at his erection with her nails, muffling the screams of pain with her hand.   
  
"Say it, or I'll force you to watch me kill April." Sophie threatens, knowing that only her and Jack know that the other woman is already dead. Still, she sees fear spark in Cam's eyes and he nods his head. Sophie removes her hand, slowing the thrusts to something more bearable. Bringing back goosebumps to Cam's flesh, he pants lightly, squeezing his eyes shut.  
  
"I-I love you." Cameron forces himself to say, the cock ring finally releases him. In the wave of relief of his climax, Sophie continues to thrust in him until he has finished.   
  
When Sophie pulls out, Cameron sees the strap on dildo she’d used. Taking it off, Sophie stashes it out of sight until the next time, then returns to Cam. Grabbing his jaw, Sophie digs her nails into Cameron's jaw and presses their lips together roughly.   
  
"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Sophie asks, turning away while Cam glares at her. The light turns off and Sophie crawls beside Cameron on the bed, wrapping her arms around him.   
  
"I'm so happy we're going to be a family again. I love you." Sophie pecks Cam on the cheek, laying her head on his chest and drifting off to sleep. As much as Cam tries to fight the lull, the drugs soon pull him under too.


	4. Ice creams and murders make the perfect education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Graphic depictions of violence, and death.

Sophie leaves Cam ties to the bed, needing to clean the blood stain out of the carpet, before she can bring him out of the room. As she walks into the living room, she finds Jack scrubbing at the carpet, and most of the stain gone. “Morning mom, I'm almost done.” 

“I can see that.” Sophie smiles at her son, and walks over to him ruffling his hair affectionately. “Looks great. I'm going to get breakfast started.”

“Is dad going to join us?” Jack asks hopefully, Sophie nods her head confirming that he would be joining them.

“After the carpet is clean, and breakfast is ready.” Jack excitedly gets back to scrubbing the carpet, cleaning it as fast as he can. While in the kitchen, Sophie begins to make pancakes, and in the bedroom Cameron wakes from sleep. His body aches, and he feels sick, Sophie is no longer in the bed with him, and he worries what she is doing, and hopes that she is not hurting April.  And, Jack, no matter how much help Cam got him, is following in his mother's footsteps.

“Done!” Jack sighs with exertion, wiping the sweat from his forehead and he sits back on his legs, his back aching from the work. “Can dad join us, now?”  He asks, looking over at his mom, a small pout on his lips.

Sophie sets down the plate of pancakes on the table. “Set the table, and I'll go get him.” Jack jumps to his feet, hurrying into the kitchen to get the dishes out and set them around the table. While Jack does as he is asked, Sophie heads back to the bedroom, noticing another room that she has not yet looked in, and opens the door, finding Cam’s workplace where he draws his cartoon’s. In front of his work desk is a office chair, that would be easier to move Cam around with the wheels, then having the legs of a regular chair digging into the floors.

Sophie grabs the back of the chair, rolling it out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom. “Good morning, sweetheart. Breakfast is ready.” She greets Cam cheerfully, releasing the chair, and goes to her bag pulling a knife out. Turning to the bed, she presses the edge to Cam’s neck threateningly. “Are you going to be good?” She asks him darkly, as if speaking to a disobedient child. Cameron slowly nods his head, eyes wide with fear, the blade moves from his throat and cuts the rope around his wrists and ankles. “Get dressed.” Sophie demands, watching him closely, just in case he tries anything stupid.

Trembling, Cameron pulls on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. “That's good enough.” Sophie tells him before he can grab a shirt, “Sit down.” She motions at the chair with a bob of her head, the handle of the knife grasp tightly in his fist.

“I can walk just fine.” Cam tells her, hoping he can assure her that he won't try anything, trying to avoid being bound to another chair. The knife swings from her side, the sting of the sharp edge cuts against his cheek smoothly, drawing a line of blood that runs down his chin. “Fuck!” He cries out, pressing a hand to his cheek, feeling only a small gash in the skin.

“I said sit, or the next cut will be deeper than that.” Sophie threatens, not ready to take the chance of letting Cam walk freely about. Cameron moved, sitting down as he was told, Sophie puts away the knife, and grabs a pair of handcuffs out of her bag. “Give me your hands.” Cam grits his teeth, and moves his hands behind him, Sophie grabs him and tightens the metal around his wrists. She grabs the back of the chair, rolling Cam out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. “Do you have to go?” She asks, opening the cabinet, looking for a bandage.

“Yes.” Cameron answers quietly. Sophie stops searching freeing Cam from the handcuffs to let him use the bathroom, then continues her search. Finding a band aid, she waits for Cameron to sit back down on the office chair and puts the bandage on his cheek, over the cut. After she is done, she once again restrains Cam’s hands behind him, and rolls him out of the bathroom. Sophie pushes the chair in the dining room, where Jack waits at the table for them. “Where’s April?” Cameron asks, Sophie looks over at Jack.

“April won't be joining us.” She tells him bluntly, sitting down in the chair beside him.

“I want to see that's she's alright.” Cameron demands angrily, and groans when Sophie tugs on his hair harshly, pulling his head back.

“You don't get anything, unless I say so.” Sophie hisses darkly, shoving his head forward and let's go of his hair. “Now, let's have a nice family breakfast.” Sophie cuts a piece of the pancake up and holds it put in front of Cam’s mouth. Waiting for him to take the bite, he feels humiliated, being fed like a goddamn child. Reluctantly, he takes the bite, hoping if he continued to go along, that Sophie would let him see April. 

“This is better than I remember.” Jack praises, digging into his pancakes happily. “I'm so happy you're home, mom.” He says with a smile.

“So am I, baby.” She replies and takes a bite, before feeding Cam another bite.

“Aren't you glad mom’s home, dad?” Jack asks him, Cameron averts his gaze from their son and over to Sophie. As much as he wanted to tell his son that he hoped that he would never see Sophie again, he knew that wouldn't be the best move.

“Yeah.” He says simply, through gritted teeth.

“What happened to your cheek?” Jack then asks curiously.

“I cut it shaving.” Cam lies, making him feel sick, but he isn't going to make Jack upset by telling him the truth. He wasn't sure which side his son would even take, if he knew what really happened. Sophie seems pleased with the answer, and feeds him another bite of the pancake. After they finish the pancakes, Sophie holds a glass of water to Cam’s lips, helping him take a drink.

“Me and Jack are going to go out for awhile.” Sophie tells Cameron as she stands from the table, and grabs the back of the chair.

“W-wait, what?” Cam stammers as she begins to roll the chair back to the bedroom. “No!” He protests, struggling and attempts to stop the chair by digging his feet against the ground.

“Jack!” Sophie calls to him from the hall. “Go get me one of the syringes from my bag!” Cameron growls, digging the cuffs into his wrists.

“Jack, don't!” He tells, seeing his son come in the hallway, moving his eyes back and forth between them undecided.

“I'm sorry dad, but this is what's good for you.” Jack apologizes as be begins down the hall, walking past his parents that are struggling against each other.

“It's not right, none of it is! You know it!” Cameron continues to argue, trying to reason with his son. Jack doesn't answer his dad, he doesn't believe him. There is nothing wrong with them being a family again, his dad was wrong. Grabbing a syringe out of his mom’s bag, he takes it out to the hall, and pushes the needle into his dad's vein on his arm. The drugs settle in, and Cam stops fighting, allowing Sophie to roll the chair to the bedroom.

“Good job, Jack.” She praises him, as she closes the door and locks it. “Come on kiddo, let's go have some fun.” Sophie smiles at her son, and leads him out of the house.  

“What are we going to do, mom?” Jack asks curiously, sliding into shotgun, while his mom gets in the driver's seat of his dad's car.

“We are going to take care of some bad people.” Sophie tells him vaguely.

“Does that make us the good guys?” He inquires, tilting his head slightly.

“Yes.” His mom answers.

“Then why is dad so afraid of you?” Jack presses, trying to understand.

“Your dad doesn't understand, that I do what I have to.” Sophie explains. “These people hurt others, and someone has to do something about it.”

“Why don't the cops stop them?” Jack questions, wondering why it has to be his mom that stops the bad people.

“They pay the cops to look the other way.” Sophie answers, growing impatient with her son's questions. Her last answer seemed to do the trick, he was stunned that cops can be paid off by others to get out of trouble.

“Dad doesn't believe you?” Jack asks after some silence, and Sophie shakes her head.

“He can't see how corrupt the world is.” Sophie stops the car outside of a large gated house. “You don't have to help me, if you don't want to. I would understand.” She says turning in the seat, looking at her son.

Jack shakes his head stubbornly. “I want to help.” Sophie smiles and pops the trunk before getting out of the car. She sounds the car, meeting up with Jack at the trunk, and pushes it open the rest of the way up.

“Now, do exactly as I tell you.”  Jack presses the button on the intercom on the gate. “Help, please! My mom is hurt!” He lies, waiting for the people inside to open the gate.

“Call the cops.” A man's voice comes back over the intercom. Proving to Jack how cruel these people are, if they would deny someone help. Even though, he really didn't need any help.

“My phone's dead, please, can I use yours?” He hears a buzzing noise, and the gate swings open granting him and his mom entrance. She comes out from behind him, shooting the man that waits behind the gate with a silenced gun.

“Move the body into the booth.” Sophie tells Jack, helping her son by grabbing the man’s feet, and carries the body into the security booth. Sophie eyes the TV’s in the booth. The man and women were sitting in the living room together, reading, unaware of anything happening right outside their home. She leads Jack to the house, opening the door quietly, handing her son a gun. They split up, Sophie enters the living room one way, and Jack the other, both of them raising their gun as they enter the room. Quietly they approach the two from behind, and as Jack raises the gun to the back of the man's head, the woman looks up from her book and gasps.

His mom presses the gun against the back of the woman's head before she can make a move. “What do you want from us?” The woman chokes out, already starting to cry.

“You won't get away with this!” The man exclaims with a growl, and Jack cocks the gun threateningly.

“Move, and your husband dies.” Sophie threatens the woman before removing the gun from the back of her head, and begins to set up. Jack keeps an eye on the two, ready to pull the trigger if they try to do anything, whiled his mother drapes the ground with a plastic sheet. Sophie sets two chairs on the sheet, and drags an end table to the corner of the sheet, just out of reach of the two chairs.

“Go sit in the chairs.” Jack demands the man and his wife. They get up slowly, trembling with fear, sobbing as they hold each other, and make their way to the chairs. Keeping a hold of each other's hands as they sit down. Jack and Sophie pry their hands apart, and bind the two to their chair; Jack moves away, going to his mom’s bag to grab a small velvet pillow, and silver bell, which he sets up on the end table. With everything in place, they traded in their guns for knives.

“Please, don't do this.” The woman sobs pleading with Sophie, and gurgles as the knife slits her throat open. Crimson blood spews from the woman’s throat, and down her chest, looking over one last time at her dying husband before her life fades away. Jack hands the knife dripping with the man's blood over to his mom, making sure that they leave nothing behind as evidence, and then leaves the house with his mom.

They cautiously make their way to the car, hiding the duffle bag within a secret panel of the trunk, and toss the gloves inside as well. Sophie closes the trunk smiling proudly at Jack. “You did great baby. Want some ice cream?”

Jack nods his head excited for his reward, “Yeah!” He exclaims with a smile, he runs to the shotgun passenger seat of the car, and gets in the vehicle waiting for his mother to get in the driver's seat, leaving before the cops arrive.

They went to Dairy Queen for ice cream; the last time his mom took him was before she disappeared, and it was because he'd got all A’s on his report card. “What do you want baby?” Sophie asks while they wait in line, not sure if his favorite ice cream has changed during the years she was gone.

“A bowl of Rocky Road!” Jack responds dramatically, “Did you forget?” He asks not sure why she asked.

“No. I just wasn't sure if that was still your favorite.”  Sophie explains.

“Well, it is.” Jack snaps back bluntly, huffing as he crosses his arms. “Are we going to get a bowl for dad?” He inquires, changing the subject. Sophie nods her head in reply, stepping forward to put in the order.  Cam shudders violently in the chair - that dreadful feeling is back - he would give anything to get high. All those years he fought so hard not to pick up - they no longer mattered. Five years sober down the drain, and no even of his own doing. From the bedroom he can hear the front door open, followed by Sophie’s murmured voice. His head feels like it weighs a ton as he lifts it up, waiting for her to enter the room.

“Hey baby, did you miss me?” Sophie asks upon opening the door and entering the bedroom.

“Yes.” Cameron voice cracks dryly, his wrists numb to the point he can't feel his fingers.

“We brought home Ice cream.” Sophie tells him walking behind the chair and starts rummaging around in her duffle bag. “But, I think you want something else - right?” Cam struggles to bob his head up and down. Sophie circles the chair, dangling the needle tauntingly in front of him, smiling cruelly. “What do you say?”

Cam croaks, “Please, Sophie.”

“Do you love me?” Sophie presses, taking her time, wondering if he's fully back under her spell.

Cam shakes his head, “April.” He responds plainly, unable to form a complete answer. He loved Sophie once, but it was so long ago, he isn't sure he could anymore - not after everything she has done. The back of Sophie’s hand strikes Cam across the cheek stinging the skin, and making his head throb. She puts the syringe away and turns to the door, wrapping her hand around the brass door knob. “Wait!” Cam protests as she opens the door, and leaves the room without acknowledging him. “Sophie!” He shouts needing her to come back to give him a hit.

“Isn't dad going to have ice cream with us?” Jack asks when his mom enters the dining room, hearing his dad shouting her name from the room and pleading with her to come back.

“No.” Sophie answers shortly taking her seat next to Jack and begins to eat her ice cream. 

“Why not?” Jack presses, upset that his dad isn't going to be joining them. They were supposed to be a family again, not separated like they were. “Was dad, bad?” He then asks, knowing that when he misbehaves he does not receive treats.

Hearing Cam yell for her, and being questioned by her son began to grate on Sophie’s nerves. “Your dad doesn't deserve anything right now. Let me handle it, you eat your ice cream.” She tells her son pointedly, and jumps in her seat when she hears a clattering noise from the room.

“Dad?”  Jack calls out worriedly, raising to his feet.

“Sit.” Sophie orders as she stands up, and makes her way back to the room, and opens the door. Cam lay sideways on the ground, still restrained to the chair, Sophie crosses her arms glaring down at him.

“Sophie please, just give me a hit.” Cam pleads, while beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Mom, just give Dad what he wants!” Jack interjects, trying to push his way past her, and she turns on him and blocks the door.

“Do you want your Dad to love me again?” Sophie demands, keeping her voice even though her anger seethes. Jack looks confused by the question and nods his head quickly.

“O - of course I do.”

“Then let me handle it. I will give him what he wants, once I get what I want.” Sophie explains to her son, and a look of realization dawns on his face.

“You're manipulating him!” Jack exclaims excitedly. “Can I help?”

Sophie shakes her head and places a hand on her sons shoulder. “Not this time baby, I have to do this alone. Or it might not work.” She explains and let's her hand fall from his shoulder and motions back to the dining room with her head. “Go finish your ice cream.” Jack walks away from his mom, going back to the table and sits down beginning to eat his ice cream. Maybe he should have asked to watch instead, so he could see how she does it. Once he hears the bedroom door close behind his mom, he creeps back down the hall and presses his ear to the door, listening in.

Sophie retrieves the keys to the handcuffs from her bag and releases Cam from them, and helps him to his feet. As she reaches down to stand the chair upright, Cam makes a move for the bag. In one single moment of clarity, Cam reaches not for the syringe, but the knife instead, realizing as he pulls it out that the blade is dripping with blood. A startled gasp leaves his lips, releasing his grip on the handle, the blade falls back inside the bag.

“What did you do?” Cam asks quietly, and eyes the syringe, if he gave her the dose he could - but before he could even finish the thought Sophie kicked the back of his legs, causing them to buckle underneath him and he falls to the ground; barely missing the table with his chin on the way down. Cam yelps in pain as Sophie grabs him by the hair, dragging him to his feet, forcing him to the bed. He grabs her wrist, squeezing her skin underneath his fingertips, fighting against her, every lecture never to hurt a woman goes flying out the window as he attempts to escape.

The door flies open and Jack grabs the syringe from the bag, “Don't!” both his parents protest but he ignores them both, injecting the needle into his father's arm and pumps the drugs into his system.

“Dammit Jack, I had it under control!” Sophie scolds her son, as she heaves Cam on the bed and begins to restrain him to the bedpost. “Now, I am going to have to start all over again.”

Jack hangs his head in shame, “M’ sorry mom, I thought he was going to get away.” Sophie exhales slowly, calming herself, and turns to her son.

“No, it's my fault. Let's go eat our ice cream.” Sophie looks over her shoulder at Cam, his eyes are glazed over as he lays on the bed, his body limp. Jack leads the way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen and looks at the bowls on the table, and the melted ice cream inside of them.

“Are you mad at me?” Jack asks his voice cracking, tears forming in his eyes. Sophie frowns and pulls him into her arms.

“Of course not, baby.” She says in a soothing tone. “You did what you had to.” Sophie kisses Jack on the forehead lovingly. “Just, for now, no more injecting your Dad - unless I say otherwise.” Jack nods his head that he understands.

“Our ice cream melted.” He points out, changing the subject and Sophie shrugs her shoulders lightly.

“That's alright, we can drink it like a milkshake now.” Sophie tussles Jack's hair playfully as she breaks the hug and picks up their bowls, and holds out Jack's bowl to him. He smiles at her and takes the bowl, drinking the chocolate ice cream, and chews up the remaining nuts and marshmallows.

  
“Can we watch a movie?” Jack asks curiously and Sophie agrees with a nod of her head, they go into the living room. Jack picks out a movie from the stand and puts into the DVD player before joining his mom on the couch. He grabs the remote, turns on the TV and starts the movie, as they watch cuddled up to each other they fall asleep. 


End file.
